Uru, Diamond of the Pridelands
by TheLionQueen1
Summary: Uru, daughter of King Mohatu faced a hard life. Those she loved were murdered in front of her eyes, her birthright ripped from her paws, her mate was forced onto her, her pride was taken over. But she learnt that love is the strongest weapon, stronger than any claw. This is the story of Uru, the Diamond of the Pridelands. This is my first fic, review, follow, & favourite please!
1. Prologue

Any places, names, songs, concepts and quotes you recognize don't belong to me. They belong to whoever created them. But anything you don't recognize is mine, including my many OCs, and you can't use them without my permission.

**Prologue- Father and Daughter**

Uru is about 1 moon circuit (one year) old

The young lioness with her chocolate fur stood eagerly on the promontory of Pride Rock, her amber eyes looking out over her future kingdom as the sun rose. "Wow..." she said to herself in awe. "Someone's up early." a voice said. "Daddy!" the lioness cried. "Come, Uru. I want to show you something." the lion said. Uru leapt in anticipation and joy. "Mohatu! Be careful!" a feminine voice called from the den. "Don't worry, Uzuri! We'll be fine!" Mohatu replied. "Can we go now, Dad?" Uru asked impatiently. Mohatu laughed at his young daughter.

Mohatu and Uru climbed down Pride Rock and began to walk through the Pridelands. "Come and get me!" Mohatu cried and Uru gave chase. "Gotcha!" Uru cried as she pinned her father. "Very good my dear!" Mohatu cried. "Now follow me."

Uru furrowed her brow, immensely curious to where her father was taking her. After walking for some time, Mohatu stopped. Pride Rock is the centre of our Kingdom, this is the border. It will be yours one day." Mohatu said to his only child. "Dad, look!" Uru whispered, nodding to a lone zebra grazing nearby. "A young zebra!" Mohatu crouched down into a pouncing position. "Want to help me?" he asked with a grin. Uru nodded in response.

Together, father and daughter silently prowled around the zebra. Once they were close, Uru leapt forward with a roar, digging her claws into its back, sending the animal into panic. "Dad! Stop it getting away! Uru yelled. Mohatu rushed forward, his red mane flying behind him and blocked the zebra's path, scratching its leg, causing blood to drip out. With the weakened zebra momentarily forgetting about the lioness on its back, Uru then clamped her jaws tight, suffocating the zebra. The, she leapt off the creature's back, her cream paws landing lightly on the ground. Mohatu watched the zebra's life fade from its eyes.

"Well done! A new strategy. Let's take this back home for the pride." he said, his golden fur shining in the African sun as he began to drag the zebra back to Pride Rock. Uru trotted happily behind him. "Can I try for a hare or something? Please?" Uru begged her father. "Alright. Be home before sunset, stay in sight of Pride Rock. And remember to pace yourself!" Mohatu said.

Uru stalked around, when she saw a hare trapped in a thorny bush. She lowered herself to the ground and pounced at the bush, snapping the hare's neck, but ending up covered in thorns. "Damn!" Uru said, then began limping back to Pride Rock with the hare in her mouth.

Uru limped up Pride Rock. When her mother Uzuri, saw her, her blue eyes widened and she stormed up to Mohatu. "YOU LET HER HUNT! SHE HASN'T BEEN TAUGHT HOW TO HUNT AND DEFEND HERSELF FULLY YET! AND LOOK! SHE'S INJURED!" Uzuri screamed. "I can't believe it..." Uru stood there, shocked. "Mum... aren't you proud? I caught this all by myself." she said in a small voice. Uzuri turned around, "Of course I am, just I don't want you to get badly hurt. There have been rouges about lately." Uzuri nuzzled her only child. "Thanks for the food you two!" she called. Mohatu came over to Uru. "Your food is over there. Everyone was hungry. I managed to save you some before the others ate it." Mohatu smiled. Uru looked up to her father and nuzzled him. "Thanks!" she said.

"Hey, you lot! I got your food!" Uru cried out to the cubs. Using a claw, she sliced the hare into five cub-sized portions. The 5 moon old cubs had just started to eat meat. The first cub to run out was Asali, a honey coloured female cub with grey eyes and a white tail tuft. Then came Jasiri, a male cub with pale fur, brown eyes, dark-rimmed ears and a black hair tuft with a matching tail tuft, closely followed by his sister Huduma who had light brown fur, orange eyes and a brown tail tuft. Jasari and Huduma's older sister, Amani was one of Uru's best friends. A cream cub with blue eyes and a brown tail tuft ran out. It was Msitu, the younger sister of Uru's other best friend Maji. "Mafuta is coming now." she said. Mafuta, a grey furred cub with green eyes and a dirty gold tail tuft trooped out. "Enjoy!" Uru said and went to eat her own meal.

After eating, Uru limped up to her mother, who began pulling the thorns out with her teeth. She then gave Uru a bath, and the small family settled off to sleep, having no idea what was headed for them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Even Beauty Can Fall**

After Uru had spent that valuable time with her father, there had been more sightings of rouges in the Pridelands. Each and every time his loyal majordomo Zuzu reported sightings of rouges or suspicious activity, Mohatu would race there and sort it all out. Meanwhile, Uru was learning the ways of a lioness and queen from her mother, and learning to hunt from Amani's mother, Shauku. Uru was halfway to becoming an adult.

"Uru! Are you with us?" asked Maji, waving her cream paw in front of Uru's face. "What? Yeah... I'm here." she replied. With the enthusiasm of a young cub, Maji said "Okay! Wanna go check out the prey nearby? Or swim in the waterhole? Or explore those caves near the north-eastern border? Or go the the elephant graveyard? Or..."

"Maji! Enough!" Amani interrupted. Maji hung her head. "I'll go help Shauku with the younger cubs' training." she said and walked off.

Amani approached Uru, "Are you alright? You look worried." she asked. "I'm fine." Uru replied. Amani glared at Uru and said "No, you're not. I can tell when you're fine and you are most definitely not!" Uru sighed. "Okay, I'm really worried about Dad, with all the rouges around and Mum with that injured leg." Uru said. "I noticed that she was limping and hasn't been participating in hunts with you, me, Maji and the others. How'd she get it?" Amani questioned.

"I asked her that. She says it was while she was hunting, but I asked your mother and said that she was fine until yesterday morning, where she arrived to hunt with a limp, and your mum told her to go home." Uru explained. Amani then said "You should go ask your mum yourself, after bringing her a treat, maybe a hare or something. Then ask her. I'll help you hunt for it." Uru smiled at her best friend. "Sure thing. Should we go get Maji?" Uru asked. "Uru, there's a reason why Maji isn't on the hunting team with us. She had to re-complete her test to even get into team three, let alone team one!" Amani replied. Uru laughed. "Let's go hunt."

Uru & Amani raced out into the Pridelands and quickly found their target - a warthog lying in the sun. "I'll go block its path, you take it down, okay?" Amani said. Uru nodded and slunk away into the tall grass. Uru sneaked up on the warthog, felt the earth under her paws, checked it was springy enough, and pounced. The warthog just stood there transfixed in fear, allowing Uru to bite the creature's neck with her teeth. The warthog's skin was so thick and it kept on squirming after Uru's teeth had clamped its neck, she had to grasp it with her claws and call for Amani. "Amani! Get over here!" Uru yelled. Amani raced over, and bit into the warthog's neck as well. The warthog cried in pain and then was silent.

Together, Amani and Uru dragged the carcass into the secluded cave, where Uzuri lay curled up in the corner. "Mum?" Uru whispered. No response. "Queen Uzuri? Are you with us?" Still no response. "No, no, no, no!" Uru cried. "MUM! Wake up! You need to eat!" Amani nuzzled her best friend. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get help." she said and ran off. Uru lay down next her mother, praying to the Great Kings that her mother was okay. Amani returned with a worrisome Maji by her side. "Maji! Are you able to help her?" Uru asked desperately as Maji was learning in healing from Kuponya the shaman.

Maji sat down and examined Uzuri. "Uru..." she began to say. "Yes? Is my mum alright?" Uru asked, leaping up. Maji hung her head. "NO!" Uru screamed. She burst into tears. "Uru. She's not dead. She's unconscious but very close to death." Maji said sadly, tears running down her face. "Amani, can you go find my father?" Uru asked through sobs. Amani nodded and ran out of the cave. "How?" Uru asked Maji. "Infection from that injury. From a lion's claw. It already had blood on it." Maji replied. "Go find Shauku. She needs to know, they are best friends. Then go fetch the mandrill." Uru sobbed. "Kuponya?" Maji asked and Uru nodded. Maji left, and Uru lay down next to her mother.

Moments later, Mohatu sprinted into the cave with a solemn Amani behind him. "Uzuri! You have to get up!" Mohatu cried. Mohatu ran up to Uzuri's still body and nuzzled her cheek. "Mohatu..." Uzuri said in a weak voice. "We're here, Mum" Uru whispered. Kuponya, Shauku and Maji ran in to the cave. "Uzuri, darling, stay with us." Shauku said. "Your majesty, Uzuri, live for your mate. Live for your daughter. Live for your friends. Live for your pride. Please, your majesty." Kuponya pleaded. "Madam! Stay with us. You will be alright!" Zuzu cried desperately. "Uru..." Uzuri murmured. "Yes Mum?" Uru asked. "You will be the next Queen. Train her, Mohatu. I... really love you... both." With that, the queen was dead.

After Queen Uzuri's death, she was given a proper farewell. Gently, Mohatu and Uru picked up the deceased queen and carried her over to a small tree near Pride Rock. There, Mohatu pulled a few strands of his mane out and laid them over Uzuri while Uru did likewise with a small amount of her brown coat. Shauku, Maji, Amani, Kuponya and the deceased queen's friends did the same. They then covered Uzuri's body with leaves and flowers.

Moons passed and where Uzuri's body lay, there was a patch of bright grass dotted with tiny blue flowers - the same colour as Uzuri's eyes. Uru visited her mother's final resting place often.

One day, when Mohatu was out on patrol, Uru was with the other lionesses her age were relaxing at Nafasi ya Maua Mazuri, talking about how much the cubs had grown, and who they liked. "Oh, I love Kishindo. He's so brave and nice and funny and his mane is cute. And he loves me, I hope we become mates soon." Maji giggled. "Jasiri is pretty cute. I know he's younger than us, but his mane is starting to come in and he's just so cute! He's funny and brave." a lioness named Matunda said. She had a strange coat, almost pink. "Well, I love Myota,and he loves me. He is brave, kind, sweet, caring and selfless. What about you, Uru?" Amani asked. "I don't have a crush on anyone." Uru replied. Suddenly, a loud roar for help was heard in the distance, followed by roars of anger and pain. "DAD!" Uru cried and ran off towards the border, with the others in hot pursuit.

When Uru reached the location of her father, a horrible sight met her eyes. Her father was battling a bunch of rouge lions. The other lionesses arrived, and upon seeing the rouges, fled, not seeing Mohatu. Only Amani, Matunda and Maji stayed. Matunda gasped. "I'll get help!" she cried. "Oh, no you don't!" A grey lioness cried, and swiped Matunda with her sharp claws. Matunda cried in pain, and fell to the ground unconscious with blood splattered all over her pinkish coat from scratches on her back.

One rouge, who appeared to be the leader, was a muscular lioness with a dark tan coat and evil red eyes was circling the ongoing battle. A dirty gold lioness was lying dead on the ground. A lion with a beige coat swiped at Mohatu from behind, making him groan in pain. Uru raced forward, leapt in front of Mohatu and swiped at a rouge with a cream coat, creating a deep wound down his underbelly, splattering blood over the ground. "Uru! Maji! Amani! What are you doing here?" Mohatu asked. "Trying to save your neck!" Uru shouted. The grey lioness took over from the cream one, and attempted to claw Mohatu's face.

"Ahadi! Attack!" the lioness yelled. "What is even the aim of this, Giza?" the lion with a black mane and golden pelt asked. "For you to be king, insolent boy!" Giza replied angrily. "Nevermind, I'll do it!" the beige one cried. Mohatu and Uru, too focused on battling the grey lioness, didn't see the beige lion until he began to claw Mohatu's side, while the grey lioness pinned Uru down. Mohatu was forced onto the ground. Giza approached him. "It is the only way... I wonder what your _loyal _subjects will think when they find out that their _wonderful_ king was killed by a few rouges. I'm sure they'll feel guilt as only _four _stayed to help you. And one's incapacitated and the others will soon be dead or captives. Hmmm. Shame." Giza taunted.

**Cliffhanger... I know, I'm mean. Review, favourite, follow please!**

**Smiles,**

**TheLionQueen1**


	3. Chapter 2

**It's Christmas, and I decided to give you all a present - A new chapter. See Prologue for disclaimer.**

"And who are you?" Giza asked Uru, Maji and Amani. "What does it matter to you?" Uru snapped. "Tell me who you are. NOW!" Giza yelled. "Fine!" Uru began to say but was cut across by Amani. "I am the Princess of the Pridelands, next in line to the throne." Amani said. "Next in line? Yeah, right. Ahadi here is next for the throne. You see, we will kill your father, you become Ahadi's mate, you produce heirs and the Pridelands will flourish under the new rule." Giza proclaimed. Uru growled menacingly. "No, Amani! I am the princess, the daughter of the Great King Mohatu and his loving queen, Uzuri." Uru proclaimed. "Really? Or are you just a loyal follower, determined to save your princess? I guess we'll just ask your _king_" Giza said.

"Who _is_ your heir? I will kill them all if you don't answer me honestly!" Giza asked Mohatu coldly. "Uru... and I love her. Please don't hurt her. Or any of them." Mohatu mumbled. "You, _Princess _Uru, will be Ahadi's mate, and you, Amani, will be my other son, Uchafu's mate." Giza said. "No! I will have a mate of my own choosing!" Amani cried. "Me too!" Maji chimed in. "Too bad for your daddy, Princess. He's never going to see you three or that lioness again" Giza said, and lowered her head over Mohatu's neck, digging her teeth deep into Mohatu's neck, staining his red mane with dark red blood. "Come. You may as well kill that one" Giza said. "No. You will leave. Now!" Uru growled, and the rouge lions startled at the princess' ferocity, walked towards Pride Rock. The golden pelted one, Ahadi, threw Uru an apologetic look, which she returned with a glare.

"DAD!" Uru cried. "Uru. Listen to me. Look after the pride, try to sustain the land, try to stop them. Get Kuponya to tend to your four, and prepare for a fight in the future. I love you with all my heart. Good luck. I'll always watch over you from the skies." Mohatu said, then had his last breath. Matunda woke, and walked unsteadily over, sitting next to Uru. Tears ran down everyone's faces, from physical and emotional pain. Uru, Amani, Maji and Matunda covered him in leaves and bit off some of their fur and placed it on top. "Farewell, Father. I will always love you." Uru said.

Uru, Maji, Matunda and Amani trooped back to Pride Rock after paying their respects to Mohatu. It was night and a crescent moon was glowing, suspended from the sky. When they arrived, they saw Giza standing atop a large rock, with all the Pridelanders looking up at her in fear. Uru and her friends slunk behind a rock. "I am going to be honest with you, Pridelanders. Even though my friends and I are rouges I assure you we will not intentionally harm any of you." Giza was saying. "Where's Mohatu?" a lioness cried.

"He is dead. He was killed by what I believe to be four lionesses from your pride. However, I am not certain. Are any from your pride missing?" Giza asked. "Uru, Matunda, Amani and Maji are missing!" cried Mafuta. "No!" Shauku cried. "Uru is Mohatu's daughter. Amani is my eldest daughter, Maji is my niece and Matunda is one of the kindest lionesses I've ever known! Why would they kill our king?" Giza glared at her. "Possibly the princess was power-hungry and wanted the throne. But do not fear! For Ahadi here will be king! Uru shall become his mate, and he will tame her crazed mind!" Giza proclaimed.

"LIES!" Uru screamed. "Mohatu was killed by these rouges. The rouges looked awfully like them! I am not power-hungry. Yes, I would like my rightful throne but I most certainly would not kill my father. And now that I think about it you probably killed my mother, too!" "SILENCE! Come with me." Giza said. Her friends shot Uru looks of worry as Uru followed Giza into a deserted cave. "You listen to me. I did kill your parents. Ahadi will be king, you will be his queen. You will produce heirs. You will not lead a revolt. You will follow what he and I say without question. I know you understand. If you break any of these rules, I will kill everyone you love." Giza said coldly, then swiped at Uru.

Giza left with Uru limping behind her. "Lions! I have found out that it was not Uru who killed Mohatu but a young rouge lion and several lionesses. One was my sister, who changed her name to mine, to blame me for her crimes. I am sorry for the misunderstanding. Now, Ahadi shall take the throne with Uru as his mate. Ahadi, rise." Giza stated. Ahadi stood and began to walk up the promontory of Pride Rock. Some lionesses were in awe but many wore grim expressions. Ahadi let out a great roar, announcing he was the new king. "Go. You are his mate now." Giza growled to Uru. Sadly, Uru walked up the promontory, glanced at Ahadi and roared herself. She felt a cool breeze and saw green leaves and pink petals dancing in the air.

Ahadi and Uru descended from Pride Rock, to meet a triumphant Giza. "Stage one and two of the plan are complete. How old are you, Uru?" she asked. "one and a half moon circuits." Uru replied. An evil smile spread on Giza's face. "Good. Ahadi, take her to a remote area. Stage three will soon be underway. You know what to do." Giza said coldly. Uru had walked a short distance away and was sitting alone, tears cascading down her delicate features. "Giza, I think we should wait a little, until the moon is full." Ahadi said tentatively. "And why is that?" Giza snapped. "Forcing her to have cubs at a time like this, everything that happened today, it would be too hard on her. She may die from the shock. We don't want that." Ahadi replied. "True, True. We shall wait until the moon is full. Now go sleep. You need your rest." Giza said.

The next morning Uru was woken up with a nip on the ear. "Get up! You're queen! Go hunt!" Giza growled. Uru stood up, stretched and went outside, where all the other lionesses in the hunting party stood. "Let's go." Uru said then yawned. "Wait, where's Amani?" Uru asked. "She's with Myota. They became mates last night." Shauku replied. "Alright. Same thing with Maji and Kishindo?" Shauku nodded.

Not to Uru's knowledge, but Maji and Amani stayed up late the previous night, spending blissful time with their chosen mates. They were free, until their mates were banished, whereas Uru was not free, at least until the rouges left.

**That was hard to write! I probably won't be updating until the new year, but I won't abandon this fic! I recommend reading Maua's Brave Heart, TRON0602's The Tale of Two Kings, and Arigon's Lion King Interview Time!**

**Please follow, favourite and review!**

**Smiles,**

**TheLionQueen1**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Mirages and Angels

When the moon was full, under Giza's command, Ahadi took Uru into a cave, and a stone was rolled over the entrance. Ahadi checked that nobody could overhear. "Uru... I do not wish for this to happen so early in our lives, but I have been forced to... well... you know what I mean. Giza is insisting that I have heirs. I hope you're not angry at me, it is entirely her idea. However, I do love you very much." Ahadi whispered. "I love you too. I'm not angry, nor am I afraid. I know Giza will kill us and the others in the pride if we disobey her. But, when they are born, we will raise them together and they will make the Pridelands blossom once more." Uru replied. "Deal." Ahadi said.

Giza stalked up to the cave, and pressed her ear to the wall. She heard nothing suspicious. With a satisfied expression on her face, she padded away to inform her followers.

Several moons past. Uru was no longer taking part in the hunting, so she wouldn't harm herself, thus harming the cub she knew would come soon.

After nearly two moons, the Pridelands were still green and healthy, but Giza and her loyal followers were very firm and strict. One day, she called a meeting while Ahadi was on patrol. "Pridelanders! I have several messages for you from the king. All non-royal males in this pride are hereby banished, never to return inside our borders." Giza proclaimed. "What about our cubs?" Shauku cried, shielding Jasiri with her paw. "How old is your cub?" Giza snarled. "Almost one moon circuit." Shauku replied, trembling. "Well, as soon as he reaches adulthood, at his second moon circuit, he must leave. However, anyone that would like to stay and join my friends as part of the patrol force, you may, but you mustn't hesitate when you are asked to do something." Giza said.

The Pridelanders looked amongst each other, wondering who would volunteer. Uru stepped forward, to gasps from her pride members. "Giza. You can't do this. You're not the Queen! I know Ahadi did not make this decision, you did! The males in our pride chose at what time they leave! Mates are welcome to stay in the Pridelands when they will have or do have cubs, yet are not part of our pride, meaning they have to hunt for themselves and things like that! You have no right to do this!" Uru yelled. Giza walked slowly up to Uru. "Have you forgotten your promise? And I know who it'll be... all in due course." Giza whispered threateningly, then padded back towards the pride. "Would _anyone_ like to help?" Giza asked. A young lion with grey fur and a growing dirty gold mane stepped forward, his green eyes flashing. It was Mafuta. "I will." he said. "Good. What is your name and age?" Giza asked, with excitement flashing in her evil red eyes. Mafuta's mother gasped in shock.

"I am Mafuta. I am one moon circuit old. I wish to assist you." Mafuta said. "Very well. Uchafu! Train him!" Giza said. A beige lion with a dark brown mane took Mafuta away from the rest of the pride. Mafuta's mother was crying, being comforted by Shauku and Matunda. "Now the rest of you. Leave!" Giza yelled. "Madam." Myota said. "YES?" Giza thundered. "Our mates," Myota said, gesturing towards Kishindo, then towards Amani and Maji, "are due to be having cubs very soon. May we please stay until they are born and are old enough to remember us?" he said. "FINE! Stay until they are 5 moons old. Then you will get your ugly faces out of here!" Giza thundered, then walked away.

After the sun set five times, Amani barricaded herself in a cave near Pride Rock. Myota was pacing outside. Uru approached. "Amani? Can I come in?" Uru called into the cave. Silence. Uru and Myota rushed into the cave to see Amani gazing at a small bundle resting in her paws. Myota rushed up and nuzzled his mate. "Congratulations, Amani! She's beautiful!" Uru cried. "Thanks, Uru. Her name is Sarabi." Amani replied, beaming. Uru sat down next to Amani and had a closer look at Sarabi. She had her mother's beige coat and cream paws, and she had brown ear rims. Overall, she looked a lot like Amani. "Amani, I have to leave once Sarabi is five moons old. New law from Giza." Myota said. Tears ran down Amani's face. Uru left to tell Ahadi everything.

Two sunsets later, Maji and Kishindo left at midday, then returned to the pride at sunset. Maji had a cub in her mouth that looked a lot like her, and both new parents had tear stains on their faces, and looked exhausted, but had happy grins across their faces. "Congratulations! She's so pretty!" Uru said. "Thanks! Her name is Sarafina." Maji said then went inside to protect Sarafina from the cold. Uru saw Ahadi standing to the side and approached him, nuzzling him under the chin. "The cub will be here soon, I can feel it. A few days. I'll stay with Maji and Amani and send one of them for you when the time comes. But Giza can't come. Alright?" Uru said. Ahadi nodded and walked into the den, with Uru closely behind him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Doesn't belong to me - I keep forgetting the disclaimers...**

**Chapter 4 - Kings and Trash **

For three sunsets, Uru stayed with Amani, Maji, Sarabi and Sarafina. On the third sunset, Sarabi opened her eyes. They were amber, like those of her father. Uru was relaxing in the den, marveling at Sarabi's beautiful newly opened eyes, when she felt a sharp pain. She gasped. "Maji, take Sarafina and Sarabi to Shauku, she'll mind them. Find Ahadi. It's time." Uru said. It was as the sun was sinking behind the horizon. Maji took the cubs to Shauku, and came back into the den. "Ahadi's outside. Do you want me to go fetch Kuponya the shaman?" She asked. "Yes, we need light." Uru mumbled. Maji ran to the baobab tree in the distance, and returned quickly, with Kuponya the mandrill right behind her, holding a glowing leaf full of fireflies, ready to help.

Ahadi paced outside the cave, praying to the kings that Uru was alright. Finally, when the moon was high in the sky, Amani came out. "There's some very good news for you." she said. Ahadi followed Amani into the den, in very high spirits.

Kuponya approached Ahadi. "You are happy! You are blessed, yet cursed. You have two heirs, a golden and an auburn. Golden one was born first, auburn will be in the golden's shadow forever." he said, then ventured back to his baobab tree. Ahadi beamed and then frowned. "Ahadi!" Uru called. Ahadi raced up her, and gave her a loving nuzzle. "He is Mufasa." Uru said, nodding to the golden cub. "Perfect. The auburn one will be named Busara." Ahadi commented.

"_Wise_? You've got to be joking! That little runt he is too much like your pathetic father, Ahadi! He will not be wise! Nor will he be king! I pray he wasn't first-born." Giza proclaimed. "How did you get in here?" Ahadi growled. "Walked through the entrance, idiot! Who was the first born? Tell me, Uru, or there will be another one to be disposed of! I still have to kill one of your little friends." Giza said threateningly.

"Mufasa was born first, Busara followed shortly after." Uru whispered. "Good. However, Busara is no more. His name is Taka!" Giza said. "No! His name will not mean 'trash'! That will scar him for life!" Uru cried. "He is Taka! Mufasa will be king and I will train them. Even the runt!" Giza said then stormed outside.

With a roar, Ahadi raced outside after Giza. "No. Uru and I will raise the cubs. _Both_ of them. Uru loves them both very much, as do I. We will train them, they will be strong and clever." Ahadi growled. "Very well. You can train them, as long as I examine them every half moon circuit until adulthood. That is six times, I spend a day with them and train them myself. But, here's the catch. The youngest cub, shall not be Busara, he shall be Taka, it shall be enforced and if he fails the Test of Skill at three moon circuits of age, he shall be banished, _never_ to return." Giza replied coldly. Ahadi gave a curt nod, and left to tell Uru.

"I understand. Even though it's cruel, we have no choice. We don't want to lose either of them. I wonder what colour their eyes will be..." Uru said thoughtfully, after Ahadi had informed her. She then began bathing Mufasa with her tongue. "He looks so much like my father." Uru said, nodding towards Mufasa. "I agree. And Taka looks so much like my father. I know why Giza hates him so much, and how she is so twisted." Ahadi said, and sat down next to a clean Mufasa. "Why? How could she hate such a cute little cub?" Uru asked, giving Taka a lick. Ahadi sighed.

"Giza is my mother. She had a son to her first mate, but they were killed by a pride that they were trying to join. Heartbroken, she found a new mate, my father, Busara. She wanted cubs to extend her bloodline. She was being violently training us to take over a powerful pride, because we were always rejected joining prides. Father tried to take me and my sister away from her, but she got into an argument with him, which turned into a fight. She attacked him, and leaving him fatally injured. I saw it all. She believed a monster had killed him, which is true, it was the monster _inside her._

"Giza tried train me to be a killer, to avenge my father's death, but I refused the full training, insisting it was _her_ monster. So she trained my sister, Siri, the grey lioness who pinned you during that fight. Taka looks so much like Father, almost identical. Ever since she unknowingly killed my father, she has slowly been losing her sanity." Ahadi explained. Tears rolled down Uru's face.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea. That's why you wanted to name him that. I can't believe she made us name him Taka, even though he did nothing to her, but resemble an old mate. I feel sorry for her, she had a terrible past, no wonder she's so twisted." Uru said sadly. Ahadi lay down next to his queen. "Let's sleep, family time should be treasured." Ahadi said. The new family slept, awaiting the dawn.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Brave Faith

With Giza's plan completed, she became careless. Her followers over-hunted, meaning the Pridelanders had to be careful. Shauku, Amani, Matunda and a few other lionesses could only make a few kills each hunt. A large for the pride, and two smaller kills, one for the cubs and younger lions, and another for Ahadi, Uru, Mufasa and Taka.

One day, Uru was lying in the shade offered by Kuponya's baobab tree with several of the older lionesses, watching the four cubs. Sarabi and Sarafina were searching for flowers, pretty leaves, fruit and smooth stones for their mothers, while Mufasa and Taka were wrestling, Mufasa winning most games. Uru sighed. _This would be perfect if the Pridelands weren't so dangerous. They wouldn't be this way if Giza hadn't shown up._ she thought. That evening Mufasa and Taka would be fed a larger meal, to prepare for their day of training with Giza. They both had mastered pouncing, but Mufasa had a tendency to trip.

Once the sun had begun to set, the cubs were herded back to the safety of Pride Rock to await their meal. Not long after, the hunting party returned with two hares and an antelope. One hare was shared between Mufasa and Taka, another between Uru, Ahadi, Sarafina and Sarabi. The rest of the pride shared the antelope.

"Mum! Taka's lying on top of me!" Mufasa's muffled voice spoke. Uru smiled at her son's discomfort. "Taka, son, get off your brother." Ahadi gently scolded his youngest son. "It was an accident! I was trying to get that scrap, but Muffy was in the way, and I climbed over him and got stuck. I'm sorry." Taka said, with his bright green eyes lowered towards the ground. "Oh, Taka. Don't be so hard on yourself! Mufasa, I think you've had more than enough food now. Come over here! Taka, you eat that bit there, you need to be strong for Giza tomorrow." Taka smiled and tucked in.

"Mufasa! Come here!" Uru called to her eldest son, who had been trying to sneak away. Uru grabbed Mufasa by the scruff of his neck, pulled him into her arms and began bathing him. "Mum! You're messing up my mane!" Uru smiled, but continued bathing him with her tongue. "Ha! What mane?" Taka teased. Mufasa narrowed his amber eyes. "Mum says I will have a mane just like Grandpa Mohatu when I'm older! Hopefully, it's a red mane!" Mufasa bragged. "Red? I want black, like dad! Black is cool and mysterious!" Taka cried. "Boys! Time for bed. You need to up before dawn tomorrow for your day with Giza." Uru said. "Do we have to train with her?" Mufasa asked. Ahadi nodded. Taka and Mufasa both lay down next to their mother and fell fast asleep.

~0~

Uru lay in the den, Mufasa and Taka curled up in her paws, Ahadi next to her, and Amani and Maji nearby, grooming their cubs. "Amani!" Giza yelled. Sarabi leapt up in fear, and fled to behind the king and queen. "Amani, you may not make it through this." Uru said, her eyes downcast. "I know, but I won't go down without a fight! Sarabi, I want you to know that I love you no matter what." Amani said sadly, then hurried out to Giza's cave.

From the den, Uru and Ahadi heard growling, roaring and sobbing. It seemed as though Amani was putting up a good fight. Suddenly, there was the sound of a body hitting the ground. Jasiri ran into the cave, his slight black mane flying. "NO!" he cried. "You monster, why did you kill her? She has a young cub! You made Sarabi's father leave! You evil, evil lion!" He yelled. Suddenly there was silence, except for the quiet sobs from Uru, Maji, Matunda, Huduma, Shauku and Sarabi.

Giza limped into the den, covered in scratches and bite marks. "Go see. I _always _keep my promises. Uru gently laid Mufasa and Taka next to Ahadi. She walked towards the cave, dreading what she would see. Sarabi, Huduma and Shauku followed closely behind.

Amani's lifeless body was sprawled out in a pool of her own blood. She had multiple scratches and a deep slit in her neck. Jasiri's body was next to her, with no cuts but his neck was at a strange angle. Shauku let out a cry of despair and ran over to the bodies of her children, crying. She slumped up against the wall, tears streaming down her worn features. Huduma stood at the entrance, an expression of shock plastered on her face.

Uru slowly walked over, and lay down next to the body that was her best friend, sobbing. Little Sarabi ran over. "Mummy! Please wake up! I need you!" she cried, tears threatening to spill. "Sarabi, she's gone, I'll look after you. She'll be up there with the great kings." Uru said, and together they walked back to the den.

~0~

"Mufasa, Taka, darlings, time to get up." Uru said, nudging her sons. "Hi... is it morning already?" Taka asked. "Yes, dear. But you have to hunt with Giza today, I'm sorry. No breakfast until you both catch something." Ahadi said, sighing. "Jasiri and Amani died last night, rouge ambush." Uru partially lied. She didn't want her sons to know the full truth just yet. Mufasa and Taka lowered their heads.

"KING! TRASH! COME!" hollered Giza. "Mum? Why is she calling us that?" Mufasa asked. "I'll tell you later." Uru said. "COME! NOW!" Giza screamed. Mufasa and Taka ran out. Uru slunk behind a rock so she could hear.

"You took your time!" Giza snarled. "My brother and I are very sorry." Taka panted. "Stand still, do not move!" Giza said, then began prowling around Mufasa. "Strong build, golden fur, like his father... amber eyes, like his mother... red tail tuft, that means a red mane, like his mother's father... he needs some work, but he'll be strong." Giza muttered while examining a nervous Mufasa. She then stalked around Taka. "Black tail tuft, black mane starting to come in... green eyes of his father... a reddish-brown coat, his father's and mother's combined... slim build, that needs to be fixed... same nose as me... he needs more food and serious training to reach his brother's state." Giza murmured.

"Go hunt! Now!" Giza roared, and Mufasa and Taka ran off. "Giza. Treat them as if they were your own cubs. Don't harm them, please." Uru said, emerging from behind the rock. "I'll treat them how I want! They are my grandcubs!" Giza retorted. "Wait here for them."

**A long, sad chapter. I recommend reading ****_Brave Heart _****by Maua. She is amazing!**

**I own my OC's, a TLK poster, multiple copies of the films, Simba toy, Nala toy, figurines but sadly I don't own TLK. If I did, I would work at Disney, be super rich and have way more than 14 items in my collection.**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Lion King or anything Disney doesn't belong to me. **

The sun was nearly at its highest point when Mufasa returned. He was dragging an antelope foal. "Mufasa! Well done! Where's Taka?" Uru asked, panicked.

"Giza's with him. I watched him for a while, he was trying to sneak up on a hare, he pounced in but Giza stepped in and killed it, telling Taka to get a buffalo." Mufasa explained and Uru's eyes widened. "Buffalo?! We don't hunt them! They are too dangerous!" Uru cried, then started to run off.

"Mum! Don't! Giza saw me and told me to leave or she'd kill Taka! We have to stay here until he returns!" Mufasa yelled.

Uru lay down on the promontory, hoping her youngest son would be safe.

Just before sunset, Giza returned, without Taka. Uru jumped to her paws.

"Giza! I demand to know where my son is!" Uru growled menacingly. "Go see for yourself!" Giza taunted, nodding towards the waterhole, where a patch of reddish-brown fur could just be seen.

"TAKA!" Uru screamed and ran off, with Mufasa in hot pursuit.

When Uru and Mufasa arrived at the waterhole, they saw Taka, lying unconscious on the ground, surrounded by a very scary pool of blood. Uru scooped up her son and cleaned the blood off with her tongue and water. Taka had a slice going down his left eye. Uru panicked, she didn't know how to deal with this. Kuponya had passed on the previous week, and Maji's training wasn't experienced enough to deal with severe injuries.

"Mufasa! Go fetch your father, as fast as you can! See if there's anyone he knows that can help." Uru said to her eldest son, who ran off towards Pride Rock.

"DAD!" Mufasa yelled.

Ahadi ran out of the den followed by a monkey that Mufasa didn't recognize. "Mufasa! This is Rafiki, he is a traveller. This is my eldest son, Mufasa." Ahadi said with a light tone.

"Dad! Mum's with Taka at the waterhole, Giza slashed him across his eye and it's bleeding!" Mufasa cried.

"Lead me to them." Ahadi said worriedly. "I shall come with you, King Ahadi. I fear I will be needed." Rafiki said.

The lion, the cub and the monkey ran out into the darkening savanna. Once they arrived at the waterhole, Rafiki saw Taka, and immediately went into action.

"Excuse me, your majesty, I must attend to your son." Rafiki said, and Uru walked over next to Ahadi and Mufasa. Uru watched worriedly as Rafiki tended to Taka.

Rafiki cleaned Taka's eyes crushed plants with a stone, and smeared it on Taka's eye. "It shall heal, but he will have a scar for the rest of his life." Rafiki said gravely.

"He's only six moons old, a cub! How could she be so cruel?" Ahadi cried, then gently picked Taka up in his strong jaws and the family walked back to Pride Rock.

Taka woke shortly after they arrived. "Mummy, Daddy, Muffy, what happened?" Taka wearily asked.

"Giza attacked you, and scared your left eye." Mufasa said quietly.

"Mummy, why doesn't Giza like me?" Taka asked.

"Oh, honey. Your father and I were going to name you Busara, after your grandfather, but Giza thought you were a runt and decided that we had to name you Taka, meaning 'trash' or she would kill you. We had no choice, we didn't want to lose you." Uru explained, not revealing the whole story.

Taka sighed. "I knew there was a reason. I want to see her dead. She is an evil, twisted MURDERER! I'm not going to have that trashy name she gave me, from now on I am SCAR!"

**And now we meet Scar. Please read my other stories and feed the little box at the bottom of the page. It's hungry for reviews.**


End file.
